Laughter
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Side fic to WhyMustIWrite's Not Over Untill The Paperwork Is In. When Hanabi comes home, speaking ill of Kakashi's teaching, Hinata and Neji inform him of the 'wrath' that awaits him when Hiashi comes home, and has a ball while doing it, too.


**A.N-VERY IMPORTANT! MUST READ! Please make note the story revovles around a certain event in 'Not Over Until The Paperwork Is In' by WhyMustIWrite. The author has given me permission to do this. To understand a certain part, you should read 'Not Over Unitl The Paperwork Is In' to get it. Note that WhyMustIWrite is partly responsible for this fic. So if you like it, remember both of us. Thank-you. **

* * *

Hinata was reading a book on the couch in the living room when her younger sister, Hyuga Hanabi, came bursting into the room, her white eyes burning with fury. And something else. Shame, maybe? But what could _Hanabi_, the more skilled sister, possibly the next head of the Hyuga clan, possibly be ashamed of?

Hinata stood up and put a hesitant hand on her sister's shoulder, asked her what was wrong, and waited for a reaction.

Hanabi stared at her sister's hand for a long time, as if she had never seen it before. Then she slowly looked up to the arm's owner, and said, in a small voice,

"Kakashi-sensei tied me upside down and left me hanging out the window." Hinata blinked. And then she blinked again. Hanabi tensed, waiting for her sister's answer. She half expected a punishment, but then she reminded herself that this was Hinata, not Father, and Hinata was the most kind and gentle person out there. Surely she wouldn't criticize her?

Hinata slowly found her voice.

"Why is Kakashi-sensei teaching at the academy?" And then it came to her. She waited for Hanabi's answer anyway. Her sister's eyes got sad.

"Tsunade-sama is making him since Iruka-sensei is..." she trailed off and Hinata nodded. She knew Iruka-sensei was innocent, she just hoped Sand knew that too.

She gulped and said quietly, kindly, to her sister,

"Right. So, why did he do that?" Hanabi's spirits soared. She knew that, if to anyone, telling her sister was better than anyone else. Hinata didn't scold or punish, she didn't even say "What did you do to make him do that?", she had said "Why did he do that?", as if it were Kakashi-sensei's fault, but taking the blame off him at the same time. Her sister may not be as skilled and strong as Father would have liked, or even suited for head of the _Hyuga _clan, as emotions were a weakness to them, but Hanabi felt lucky for whoever Hinata married, for he was lucky indeed. As long as he met her criteria, if not, then he would be in a lot of pain.

Hanabi took a breath and said, still quietly,

"I was, well, throwing things at him. I couldn't help it, he's a horrible teacher! You should see him, one-chan, he doesn't have a clue about what he's doing. Shikamaru-sensei is better off without him. If it weren't for so many kids, Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have to be there. It's a good thing Kakashi-sensei's a Jounin and not an academy teacher."

"A good thing, indeed. Or he would do a lot worse to you if he _was _the teacher. Of course, though, Hiashi-san would have a word with him, I'm sure. If you ever had the gut to tell him, that is." The sisters turned in surprise to see their cousin, Neji, leaning against the wall, smirking. It was obvious he had heard the whole thing.

Hanabi turned red and Hinata let out a little laugh. Then, she couldn't help herself, she started laughing louder, causing her sister to redden even more. Neji joined her soon, a little more controlled, but laughing he was.

Hanabi stormed off and yelled over her shoulder,

"When Father gets home from his mission, I'm telling him! Jounin, my as*, Kakashi-sensei can _not _treat me that way!" And with that, Hanabi slammed her bedroom door.

Hinata and Neji looked at each other and grinned as the same idea popped into their heads.

"Tomorrow, at out double date with Kiba-kun and TenTen?" Hinata asked. Her cousin nodded

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
The next day at random teashop...

Hinata and Neji were waiting for their respective dates to come when Hinata turned around and caught sight of Kakashi-sensei. She turned and whispered in Neji's ear. He nodded and grinned as they walked up to the Jounin.

Neji politely cleared his throat to take the sensei's attention from his book. As he looked up Neji started,

"So, Kakashi-sensei, I hear you're teaching at the academy, where Hanabi is until Iruka-sensei gets out. How is it?" Kakashi grunted and then remembered what he had done to the youngest Hyuga and was suddenly wary of the older Hyugas with him now.

"Horrible. Hanabi is, with all due respect and to put it bluntly, a monster. I don't see how you put up with her, unless she acts differently at home." Hinata nodded. Carefully, she said,

"Yes, and I'm sure you don't tolerate that, do you?" Kakashi narrowed his eye at them.

"She told you, didn't she?" They nodded and then burst out laughing. Of course, they were subtle and controlled about it, but for Hyugas, it would be considered obnoxious and inappropriate. Neji recovered somewhat first. At least, he had his laughter under enough control to say,

"And the only reason Hiashi-san isn't at your throat right now is because he's on a mission right now. But Hanabi plans to inform his of your _teaching_ _abilities _when he gets back tomorrow." The cousins laughed even more when they saw the great Copy-Cat Ninja visibly pale at the thought.

When Kiba and TenTen finally came, they found their girl/boyfriend laughing uproariously. They were confused, but when they asked what was so funny, they were only met with more laughter.

And when Hiashi came back the next day, he was greeted by the sight of his eldest daughter and nephew laughing in the den. He scowled, unaware (Hanabi had been to ashamed to tell her father) of how much he played a part in their mirth.


End file.
